


"You look like a tufty bunny rabbit."

by Slenderlof



Series: The lovely world of Percilot. [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival and Lancelot have the day off, and wake up planning to enjoy it by being lazy and watching something terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You look like a tufty bunny rabbit."

**Author's Note:**

> More fluffy Percilot drabbles, I feel we need them! As always, feedback is encouraged, and my tumblr is Slenderlof.tumblr.com if you want to find me on there :D

Percival woke up slowly to the feeling of long, calloused fingers lightly scratching up and down his back in the warm light of the morning. He was laying across Lancelot's chest, using it like a pillow and hugging the other knight tightly with his free arm. Lancelot's chest was warm against Percival's, Lancelot's chest rising and falling in slow, calming movements that nearly lulled Percival straight back to sleep again. 

Instead, fighting the urge to do just that, Percival shifted slightly closer to Lancelot, forcing his eyes to open a smidgen. They watered a little in the harsh morning sunlight, and Percival blinked a few times to get them to adjust enough to open fully. Lancelot's hand stopped moving against his back as he noticed Percival wake up, palm spreading flat and pressing gently between Percival's shoulder blades instead. It was nice – comforting even. Percival tilted his head up to look at Lancelot. 

The other knight was propped up slightly on some fluffy white pillows that rested against the headboard, smiling sweetly at his lover laying across his chest. Percival smiled back and yawned, blinking as he muttered “Morning James.” Lancelot moved his hand up from Percival's back gradually, into his hair and massaging it gently with the very tips of his fingers. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Lancelot replied quietly, proceeding to scratch his nails against the base of Percival's neck. Percival practically purred in reply to the action, burrowing a little deeper into Lancelot's chest; further into the warmth and comfort that radiated off him. Lancelot chuckled and used his thumb to brush a stray hair out of Percival's face.

“I don't wanna get up.” Percival's voice was muffled against Lancelot's chest, and it shook slightly as Lancelot laughed quietly at his lover. Percival looked back up at Lancelot's face and pouted somewhat playfully, smacking him lightly in the chest with a mumble that sounded vaguely like 'Stop it' – Lancelot wasn't sure exactly.

“You are one of the laziest sods I've ever met, you know that?” Lancelot asked, ruffling Percival's hair fondly, eyes bright and wide awake despite the current time of day. Percival shrugged against him and pushed himself up with his arms; rolling off the top of Lancelot and onto the bed next to him. The crisp white sheet was cold underneath his bare back, and Percival let out a little whine of discomfort as he pushed himself up the bed to lay next to Lancelot. Their feet were still tangled under the covers around their waist – that was Lancelot's fault, he fidgets in his sleep – and Percival made no move to untangle their limbs as he moved around. 

Lancelot turned his head to the side to stare at his husband, warmth in his eyes as he took in how domestic this entire thing was. It was almost like a movie scene, waking up in clean sheets with a strip of sunlight, the promise of a day to do nothing ahead of them. Lancelot looked over at Percival and began to laugh, the mattress dipping with his laughter.

“What?” Percival asked cautiously, side-eying Lancelot along with raising a eyebrow. Lancelot rolled his eyes at Percival's suddenly serious reaction before reaching over and smoothing Percival's hair down against his head.

“You look like a tufty bunny rabbit.” Lancelot replied cheerfully, ruffling up what he had just smoothed down to make it stick up at all sorts of odd angles. Percival stuck his tongue out and pushed Lancelot's hand out of the way, smoothing his hair down to the best of his ability without any products or a comb present. They were only in the bathroom next door, but Percival wasn't quite ready to get up just yet.

“Considering what we were doing last night, it's no wonder.” Percival said sarkily, darting forwards and kissing Lancelot on the edge of his jawline. Lancelot grinned and turned his head to catch Percival's lips as he moved back, giving Percival a quick peck on the lips as a good morning. Percival responded with several more fleeting kisses. When they broke apart properly, Lancelot looked Percival up and down briefly before meeting his partners eyes, mischief sparkling in James sky blue eyes.

“So, I was thinking-” Lancelot started.

“Well that's worrying.” Percival cut him off, sarcasm rolling off him in waves and he replied jokingly, keeping his face deadpan for a second before breaking out into a playful grin. Lancelot rolled his eyes again at his partner.

“No, but seriously Perc. I think we should do breakfast, then come back to bed and watch some shitty spy films.” Lancelot suggested, already starting to plan which films to watch. He had a whole collection of the classical old films, along with a few hundred comedies and new films on the block. Basically, if it was a gentleman spy movie, James Spencer owned it.

Percival nodded and yawned again, stretching his feet out for a second as he did so to wake himself up. He was stifling the yawn with the back on his hand. Percival had a playful glint in his eye as he looked at Lancelot. Lancelot had the same look dominating his face – but then again, he always seemed to sport a cheeky expression, so that wasn't exactly new. 

“By 'watch some shitty spy films' James,” Percival made quotation marks with his fingers around the words. “Do you mean start watching a James Bond, get otherwise distracted, then complain you missed it so we have to watch it again, only for you to get distracted for the same reason?” Percival asked knowingly. (It hapenned a lot, start with a movie, end up making out or more, miss the good parts, repeat) Percival grinned fully at the other knight. Lancelot shrugged, not denying the suggestion. To be fair, he had been planning to do that.

“Well, I mean if that offers on the table...” Lancelot trailed of suggestively, pulling a terrible smoulder in his partners direction. Percival rolled his eyes and shifted to kiss Lancelot again, trailing soft kisses all the way down from his jaw to his neck. Lancelot slid a arm underneath Percival and pulled him towards him in a sudden movement. 

Percival flipped with the movement of Lancelot pulling him, landing expertly with a leg on either side of Lancelot's hips and mouth still occupied at Lancelot's neck. Lancelot's other hand started to snake it's way up to join his other on Percival's back, pulling him forwards. Percival moved his lips to linger over Lancelot's ear; each somewhat ragged breath tickling his ear.

“Want to go straight to the 'otherwise occupied' part?” Percival asked, voice barely a seductive whisper. Lancelot shivered and nodded, hands getting tighter and more possessive in a immediate response. 

“Hell yes.”


End file.
